gidopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 DS
Super Mario 64 DS is a video game made by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS, 3DS, 3DS XL, 2DS and 2DS XL. Story The game starts with Princess Peach giving Mario a letter about her baking a cake in the castle. After the letter, Lakitu floats in the sky and the clouds on the bottom screen open up. Unlike the original version, in order to unlock the door, Yoshi grabs a key from a bunny rabbit. Then he opens the door to the castle. When he gets to the castle, he goes into a door that leads to Bob-omb Battlefield but then realizes there's a Toad. He decides that he wants to talk to him. After he talks to Toad, he jumps into the painting of the Bob-ombs. When he gets to the top, he meets Big Bob-omb (AKA King Bob-omb). When Yoshi hits him three times, he receives a power star. When receiving the star with Koopa the Quick, he turns into Mario. Mario (imitating Yoshi) and Koopa the Quick go up to the top. If "Mario" reaches the top, he'll receive the power star. Later in the game, when he gets eight stars, Yoshi decides to save Mario. Yoshi Goes into the painting with Mario on. When he jumps into the hole in that level, he defeats Goomboss. Yoshi unlocks the key with the M on top of the door. Then, BOOM. Mario is FREE. As soon as Mario comes out of his door, he jumps into a painting with Princess Peach. It leads to Princess Peach's secret slide. Mario gets the two stars in the slide bringing the castle's star number to 10. Even Later in the game, Mario decides to head to a new level called Jolly Roger Bay. He has to get the Eel out of the ship in order to get the star in the ship. In the ship, Mario has to open a treasure chest in order to get the star. Now, he has 11 stars. Mario has to jump back into the painting to get the eel to come out from his tail in the mission, "Can the Eel Come out to Play?". He gets the star from the eel's tail. Once Mario gets the star from the Eel's tail, the star is his, bringing the total number of stars so far to 12. Later, when he gets 15 stars, he can make the ? blocks solid, when he wants to. But, he decides to rescue another hero. In order to rescue Luigi, he has to go into Big Boo Battle. When Mario Jumps off the Elevators, he will soon be in the battling part of the level. Big Boo says to Mario, "You'll never be able to defeat Luigi". Mario ground-pounds Big Boo thrice. Big Boo gives Mario the key to Luigi's Door. Mario goes back to the castle, goes back to the character selection room, and BOOM. When Luigi is rescued, he turns back into Mario. When Mario goes through the big 12 star door, even though Mario has 15 stars, he will defeat Bowser for the first time. After he defeats Bowser, he will receive the key, and unlock, the door to the basement of the castle. Later, Mario decides to head back into Jolly Roger Bay. He decides to do the next star called "Blast to the Stone Pillar". To do this star, Mario has to get a Pink Bob-omb to open up a cannon. When he gets to the cannon, he blasts to the stone. And he then has 16 stars. After 16 stars, he decides to head to a brand new level called "Cool, Cool Mountain". The first star he has to do is "Slip Sldin' Away". In order to get the star for mission 17, Mario has to go into a hole in the mountain. He races on the snowy slide. When he gets to the end of the slide, outside the slide, he'll get the power star. 13 stars later, Mario has the ability to defeat Bowser for the first time. "I need to see a Toad for help," he says. Mario Jumps into the secret level, "Bowser in the fire Sea," after getting the first star in Dire, Dire Docks, with 31 stars. After Mario unlocks the second locked door, Luigi comes to rescue Wario. In order to rescue Wario, Luigi has to ground-pound Chief Chilly three times. Chief Chilly gives Luigi a key to Wario's door. Luigi goes back into the selection room, unlocks the key, and WARIO IS FREE, but, Waluigi still needs to be saved. When the star number reaches 50, Mario can open the star door with the 50 on. But, he decides to go to a new world called "Snowman's Land". When Mario gets 80 stars, he decides to defeat Bowser for the last time. So, he goes to the star door with the 80 on. Mario has to get the last two stars of the game, but he doesn't want to. He wants Peach rescued. Then, Bowser gets hit by three spike balls. He gives the big star. Then, Mario flies around the level. Then, Mario, Wario, Yoshi and Luigi are outside the castle. Then, Peach realizes she is out of the glass. She invites Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario to bake a cake. Then, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu floats. But, Hold on. The game is not over yet. The adventure continues in Super Mario 64 DS 2.